


Used

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [44]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auctions, BDSM, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Public Use, Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl puts his pet on display for all to see... and use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

Van Helsing felt the sticky liquid slowly sliding down the backs of his thighs, coating the skin and hair as the latest cock withdrew from his ass. Another, was still fucking his throat, ready to spill at any moment. His feet were sore from standing on the rough stones of the square, his legs were beginning to tremble from holding himself up, his back was beginning to hurt from being bent over for so long, and he was certain his hands would fall asleep before he was ever released from the stocks.

Had he not been chained to a heavy metal loop in the ground, he might have found himself a way out of his restraints, but the thick collar and heavy chain kept him locked into place.

How had he gotten himself into such a predicament? Partly, it was related to his need to be punished after being arrogantly disobedient the week before (which he had known was a bad idea, but had done it anyway and knew a punishment was coming) and partly, Carl was in a sadistically twisted mood of late.

* * *

_Carl had come into the room, grumbling about something Van Helsing couldn't quite understand. He hadn't moved from his post in the corner, kneeling on a small rug, so it couldn't have been about anything he had done recently (he didn't think). He was sure he had spent the better part of the day in the room, polishing his boots, sharpening various blades and cleaning his hat - it had fallen into a mud puddle a few days prior and he hadn't had ample opportunity to brush and wipe all of the dirt off before now. Nothing, that he could think of, that he might have done should be the cause of Carl's displeasure._

_However, he must have done something, or there would be no need for Carl's grumbling. Rather than inquire, Van Helsing choose to remain stoic and quiet on his rug. He set his hat aside, having recently removed the last of the dirt, and rested his palms on his naked thighs. (It had taken him_ weeks _to acclimate to being naked in the room all the time - it was drafty and the floors were stone and hard. Besides the chill from the stone when he knelt on it, his knees would complain whenever he had to move afterward - hence the lovely little rug Carl had provided.) Patiently, or as patiently as Van Helsing knew how, he waited for Carl to give him instruction._

_Carl presented him with a thick collar made of good leather and high-quality steel. "Raise your chin, Gabriel," Carl told him as he approached. The collar was quickly locked around Van Helsing's throat, then a length of heavy chain was attached to the ring on the front._

_"This is new, Carl," he said plainly, examining the collar and the length of chain that lead to a ring in Carl's hand. The collar was heavy around his throat, the leather weighted by the steel. The chain was heavier still, solid links of metal measuring eight feet or more._

_"Yes, it is," Carl agreed. "Because you can't seem to follow my instructions, I will need to keep a closer watch on you." He heard the grumbling in Carl's voice, but also the touch of playfulness that meant this was only as serious as the 'game' went. Carl never did anything that would actually hurt Van Helsing. And he never punished him while he was angry. While Carl did insist he take the scenarios seriously, it was still a 'game' between them, because what good was all of it if they didn't have any fun?_

_"I do apologize for any trouble I have caused," Van Helsing offered, lowering his eyes to the floor in submission._

_Carl sneered a bit. "I'm sure you do." He gave the chain a playful yank. "And to make sure you learn your lesson, your ass will go to the highest bidder."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Van Helsing spat before he had a chance to consider his words. Surely, he must have been suffering some hysterical deafness, because Carl couldn't have said what he thought he'd said. Was Carl actually going to auction him to someone?_

_Apparently, he was. Van Helsing soon found himself paraded across a stage, wearing little more than a scrap of fabric about his hips and being lead by the chain attached to the collar. He was made to pose and turn around slowly so that everyone in attendance could get a good look at him. All to better allow them to see what they were bidding on. Both men and women in the audience were making bids and offers, waving their money around like it was water. He kept his eyes on Carl for most of the spectacle. It was at turns embarrassing and arousing. Dozens of people drooling over his body, willing to pay for him and the opportunity to use him as they pleased. Had it not been Carl's idea, he might not have been as enthusiastic about the entire ordeal._

_It didn't take him long to grow accustomed to the leers and stares. They were no more unusual than what he would receive from anyone who knew his persona from The Order and what he did for them. What did not cease to amaze him; what surprised him the most, was that a woman in the shadows was doing her best to outbid the three men who were clearly interested in having him. Carl didn't seem to have a care one way or the other. He seemed satisfied selling his slut-pet on the semi-open market._

_Van Helsing, however, was rather concerned about, at least one of the male bidders. There was something about the man that unsettled him. The way the man held himself or the look in his eye - something about that particular light-haired man made him rather nervous. To the point where, should that man win, Van Helsing might have to express his concern or fire off his safe word to ensure the man was not able to do anything to him at all. As little attention as Carl seemed to be paying to the bidders, Van Helsing was certain Carl wouldn't let anyone out-rightly dangerous have a chance at him._

_Once the auction was concluded, Carl lead Van Helsing to the winner. It was the woman who had been lingering in the shadows, working very hard to outbid the men. The men seemed vaguely disgruntled by this fact (especially the one Van Helsing had been wary of), but the woman was wholly unconcerned. She had gotten what she wanted and was satisfied with her efforts._

_"And how would you like to use my pet, ma'am?" Carl smiled as he bowed slightly and asked the woman - a strikingly beautiful woman of African heritage, certainly well-off, if not aristocrat in some fashion._

_Her dark lips parted and a row of bright white teeth appeared when she smiled. "Please, I am Lady Irene," she introduced herself while presenting a gloved hand to Carl, "and I have some delicious plans for your pet," she said, her voice warm and rich, like the dark color of her skin. Her equally dark hair was pinned up on her head, a few strands hanging loose to frame her face and a dusting of lace that lined the top of her corset almost blocked the view of her ample cleavage. At her side was a riding crop, which she had tucked into the garter around her left thigh to keep it within easy reach._

_Van Helsing, unaccustomed to seeing women in so little clothing - the woman wore little more than the ruffled corset, stockings, the garters and a sheer skirt that just barely fell to her knees - felt his cheeks redden as he turned his face away. Carl didn't seem to take much notice as he handed over the chain leash to Lady Irene and asked her to lead the way._

_They didn't walk far, but Carl and Lady Irene were engaged in conversation the entire time in voices too low for Van Helsing to hear. He tried to listen, but even his highly sensitive hearing couldn't pick up their chatter. When they emerged into an almost public square, shielded on all sides by the surrounding buildings, with a stocks in the center, Van Helsing's feet nearly stopped moving on their own. The scene was daunting. Was he to be put on display for anyone walking by to see? Or worse? He was quickly rethinking that disobedience from earlier._

_Lady Irene led Van Helsing to the device at the center of the square and asked if he knew what it was. Politely, he informed her that he did. He had seen men, women and even livestock (including a werewolf once) - put into them and left in the heat of the sun as punishment or for display. Suddenly, he was grateful for the overcast skies. He would surely not survive extended time in the harsh sunlight that could be spilling into the square at this time of day._

_"Have you ever been in one before?" she asked him, shortening the length of chain between them so he was standing quite close to her. He realized she was only a few inches shorter than he while she was wearing her boots._

_"No, ma'am," he replied and caught the sadistic little gleam in her dark eyes as her mouth curved upward on one side while her hand traced the lines of his chest._

_She then explained to Carl what she had in mind for Van Helsing. He watched Carl's face light up with wicked glee at the idea. Carl nodded, indicating it was fine for her to proceed, then stepped away to watch._

_Lady Irene continued her tactile exploration of Van Helsing's tanned, taught body. She traced fingers along his shoulders and down his arms. Next she tweaked each of his nipples to catch his reaction - he winced and stiffened slightly, having experienced far sharper pinches from Carl. She knelt beside him to examine his muscular legs from hips to toes. Clearly, she was impressed with him, if her noises of approval were anything to go by. And when she slipped her hand beneath the scrap of fabric barely covering his groin to trace her fingers over his cock and balls, she grinned wicked and bright and gave Carl a look that said she understood exactly why he liked having his pet around._

_Then Lady Irene opened the stocks, and waved a hand, directing Van Helsing to fit himself into them. She locked them closed, then secured the end of the chain to a ring in the ground directly beneath his neck. Van Helsing tried to pull his hands free, or to lift the heavy board off his neck. Neither effort was successful. He pressed his feet hard into the ground and attempted to pull the stocks out of the ground, also to no avail. He was more testing the apparatus than actually attempting to get free. Attempts to escape were traditionally met with further punishments. And he felt he was already in enough trouble._

_He listened while Lady Irene explained to him what would happen - he would be left in the stocks for three days - and how he could be set free should the need arise - via a single hand signal that both she and Carl would be watching for. Food and water would be provided, but otherwise, he would be left to the use of the public as they saw fit. She explained that anyone walking through the square could do anything they wanted to him - fuck him, make him suck cock, they could suck his cock, they could come all over him, they could spank him or write on him - all for a price. There were a few limits she had put in place that, no matter what the price, would not be allowed - permanent scarring, cutting with any sort of blade, or any other exposure to bodily fluids beyond semen and saliva. Van Helsing couldn't determine if she made these distinctions more for convenience or because they were aspects that did not interest her, but he was thankful all the same._

_As she continued her explanation, she tore off the meager scrap of a garment serving as his clothing, exposing his half-hard cock to the elements and the public. The cool autumn air brushed across his skin, making him shiver. He even heard the chain rattle at his throat. Surely that shiver wasn't entirely a result of the cold on his naked skin. Some of it would have to be arousal and anticipation, though he wasn't sure he could tell the difference at the moment._

_Carl approached with something he had brought from his lab. He showed it to Lady Irene and she nearly gushed over Carl's idea for its use. The device of bent and curved metal, which Van Helsing had only ever seen used by a dentist, was strapped to his mouth and secured. The device was designed to hold the mouth wide open and as Carl positioned it, the device stretched Van Helsing's jaw into the desired position._

_Lady Irene smiled brightly. "You are a deliciously wicked Dominant, sir." She bowed her head once in appreciation of Carl's mind. "I applaud your ingenuity and shall have to find some of these devices for my own use." She took a deep breath, heaving her generous bosom with the effort, then said, "Until then, I will content myself with a little play until we have our first customer."_

_She toyed with Van Helsing's cock to get him fully hard, then swatted his ass several times with her crop, leaving bright red marks on his flesh. She even took time to kneel beneath him and suck him between her lips, just to see how he would taste. He came almost immediately, not having had a woman suck him before. Lady Irene was a little disappointed, but didn't scold him for it. In fact, once she realized why he had come so quickly, she seemed charmed by the thought and patted the inside of his thigh gently. "My my, we shall have to educate you further," she cooed softly._

_Rising from her knees, she licked her lips and wiped her mouth delicately. As she turned around, a man with a slight bulge in his pants approached and read the sign above Van Helsing's left hand proclaiming him available for 'public use'._

_"How much?" the man asked, panting and rubbing at his groin, presumably at the prospect of an available hole to use._

_Lady Irene grinned from ear to ear and quoted the prices to the man. The customer paused for a moment, considering, then paid the fee and opened his trousers._

_He pushed his cock into Van Helsing's mouth, rocking his hips back and forth. He grunted as he thrust, growling for Van Helsing to suck him good. Van Helsing had little choice but to do exactly that, with his mouth stretched open by Carl's new device and his head and hands locked in the stocks. Obedience was his only logical option._

_As the man spurted into his mouth, Van Helsing felt his own cock beginning to harden again. Despite his initial trepidations about the idea, it was turning him on. When he saw Carl leaning casually nearby, looking on with approval, it helped him relax. Carl wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not anything that he didn't truly want anyway. Carl was far better at reading Van Helsing's desires than he was. There had been many times in the past several months that Carl had suggested scenes or ideas that Van Helsing wasn't certain he was interested in, but he would play them out as he was asked. Many of those times, he had discovered hidden likes and interests. Some he had even requested Carl perform many more times. Carl had been more than happy to oblige._

_The customer thanked Lady Irene as he did up his trousers and took his leave. She smiled and leaned over to take a look at Van Helsing's face. "Well, that's a good start, darlin'. We'll get there eventually." And she marked a tally on his cheek._

_The second customer made price inquiries, then proceeded to attempt to haggle Lady Irene down in price to get what he wanted. She refused. The prices she had set were set and she would not discount them for anyone, not even, as the potential customer suggested, the Pope. Her response had been, 'If the Pope wishes to fuck my prize, he'll have to pay the same price as anyone else.' The customer left, disgruntled and still sporting his painful erection. Van Helsing almost laughed at the scene despite the gag._

_The next customer was less concerned about his purse and more concerned for how quickly he could get to the merchandise. He opted for Van Helsing's ass. Lady Irene was more than willing to oblige him, tucking the man's money into her corset. She made sure he did some preparation first, then gave him the go-ahead to fuck as he pleased. Van Helsing's mind raced with comparisons to Carl and the other men he had been with in the past, and while this one wasn't overly memorable for his skill, he was for the surroundings and the circumstances. Once the man was finished fucking and had done up his trousers, Lady Irene marked a tally on Van Helsing's ass to match the one on his face._

_Several hours passed and several more customers paid the fee and left satisfied by their use of Van Helsing's body. Lady Irene tallied each one after inspecting their work. "My, my but you have attracted a bit of a crowd," she told him and patted his ass. "I think another hour and then we'll let you eat."_

_He'd been given water several times each hour, which was greatly appreciated. But, he hadn't realized that 'let you eat' was going to mean being fed while he remained in the stocks while being fucked by the newest customer at the same time. The food was good, but he was already getting tired. And hadn't Lady Irene said he would be in these stocks for three days? He wasn't sure he would make it through the first one, let alone two more, especially if he had to sleep in the stocks. If he was allowed to sleep at all._

* * *

That was day one. He was nearing the end of day two and beginning to really feel the fatigue in his body. His hands had all but fallen asleep again, his hips were stiff from being bent over, and his knees and ankles were screaming that movement would be excellent at this juncture.

He had no idea how many people had fucked or sucked or spanked or done any number of other things to him over the last two days, nor if the tally counts were staying on his skin given the amount of come he felt dripping off his face and down his thighs. He had tried to ask either Carl or Lady Irene how many it had been, but neither would give him an answer. Though, that may have had more to do with the fact that he couldn't talk with the dental contraption holding his mouth wide open.

Lady Irene knelt in front of him, tipping his chin up, almost examining his mouth as cum and drool leaked out of it. "You must be exhausted, but you still have another day left as my slave. I'll let you go back to your excellent Master after I've finished with you." She brushed a hand over his hair, then wrapped a cloth around his eyes. "For the last day, I want you unable to see. Carl and I won't be far. And if you get into trouble, you know how to signal for us."

When she stood, she stepped closer to his face, tipped his chin up again and demanded he lick her pussy. He discovered it was a difficult task given the gag, but did his best to do as she commanded. It took him much longer than he figured it would, but she seemed pleased with his efforts as she gripped his hair when she climaxed on his face.

As she stepped away, she patted him on the head and said, "I may have to have you fuck me before the day is out." Then, moved to stand beside him, collecting money from the on-coming, eager, horny patrons.

Van Helsing tilted his head. He could only remember being with a woman one time before and, it had been enjoyable enough, he supposed. But, it wasn't what he'd become accustomed to. However, he wasn't sure he could prevent Lady Irene from doing whatever she wished. In a way, that thrilled him, almost more than being on display in public or locked in the stocks.

"Do you like that idea, slave? I would lay you down and do it that way, but you look so delicious right there, that I can't bear to move you." She grinned, he could hear it, and slapped his ass hard with the crop.

The man behind him, fucking him like it was the last time he ever might get the chance - possibly a sailor or farm worker based on the heavy callouses on his hands - grunted his climax, then stepped away from Van Helsing's ass. He complimented Lady Irene on her choice of meat, then took his leave. Lady Irene, however, slapped her riding crop against Van Helsing's thighs and ass several times. The damned thing stung like a bitch and he was certain his skin was bright red and criss-crossed with welts and lashes. "I want you to feel it when they fuck you, darlin'," she told him by way of reasoning for his spankings.

The part of him that was in pain wanted to tell her that he could already feel it when they fucked him. The part of him already being punished for his earlier disobedience refused to make any sound at all. The latter part won out in the end, whether as a result of fear of further punishment or the logistics of not being able to speak due to the gag in his mouth, he wasn't quite sure.

Several minutes, possibly more, passed before he heard any movement nearby at all. His ears were more focused now that he was unable to see, and he heard something being dragged across the ground and shoved beneath him. The sound was like sturdy wood against the cobbles, as though a cart was being dragged across the square. He hoped there were no plans to hitch him to a cart. He wouldn't have enough energy to walk very far, much less pull a cart behind himself.

The scraping sound stopped. Moments later, he felt something shifting beneath him, then fingers around his cock, guiding him into the warm wetness of a woman's pussy. A hand smacked the side of his leg. "Now, fuck me, darlin'," Lady Irene said as she pushed herself all the way onto his cock. She had said she wanted him to fuck her. Perhaps she was taking advantage of the lull in customers to use him for herself.

His hips began to thrust forward almost without direct word from his brain. He stepped his feet apart and bent his knees to get better control and fucked Lady Irene swift and smooth, with an energy he thought was already gone. He heard her moan beneath him. She was obviously liking what he was doing. The feel of her was quite different from, not only Carl, but the other woman he had been with. That one had been nervous and stiff, but Lady Irene was alive and vibrant beneath his working hips. He could tell that she loved sex and wanted to get as much of it as she could, especially if it was good sex.

Familiar fingers tipped his chin upward. A warm voice rumbled, deep and gruff in his ear, "My, my, pet, you do seem to be enjoying yourself." Then those fingers slipped into his mouth, stroking his tongue.

Van Helsing nodded, quick jerking motions of his head. He was, actually, enjoying himself. Public humiliation and public confinement hadn't been something he had considered, but it was exhilarating. Exciting. There was a blend of fear and desire to it all that gave him a rush similar to what he would get when reigning in evil beings. The biggest difference was the sheer amount of pleasurable opportunities as opposed to the sheer amount of being thrown off buildings or cliffs.

"Finish your task, dear pet, you still have the rest of the day to last." He would swear he heard Carl chuckling at him as he withdrew his fingers from Van Helsing's mouth and turned to go.

Van Helsing thrust into Lady Irene until she bade him to stop as she had had her fill of him. She tapped his chest lightly as she rose to her feet. While she had been on her knees beneath him, another 'customer' had approached, paid the fee to Carl and had begun fucking Van Helsing's ass.

"Oh, my, darlin', you are quite busy this afternoon. There's a queue all the way to the bar for your ass now," Lady Irene informed him happily.

He groaned through his gag, fluids leaking from his mouth. He didn't think he would be able to accommodate the entire queue of men - and possibly women - lined up to use his body. Exhaustion had set in some time ago. He almost couldn't feel anything anymore. All of his muscles had gone from burning ache to just numb.

And then someone would do something that sparked his nerves or his interest and he would feel everything for a time. Then two or three would take him at once and his mind would lose track again while he concentrated on all the sensations being poured on him at once.

By the time Lady Irene released him from the stocks, he could neither stand nor sit. He collapsed. Cobbles pressed into his skin, abrading and bruising. The only chance of getting off the ground he had was with a great deal of help.

* * *

When he finally woke, back in the room he was sharing at the inn with Carl, it had been nearly two days since he had been released from his indenture to Lady Irene. Carl sat nearby, reading quietly. The friar didn't make a sound when Van Helsing stirred beneath the blankets, groaning from the lingering aches in his muscles and joints.

When he _tried_ to move, rather. His body was aching and sore. Bruised along his hips and thighs, strained in his jaw and his ass felt like it would never return to its usual shape again. He groaned again and remained where he was.

"How are we this morning, my pet?" Carl asked, turning a page and deliberately _not_ looking in Van Helsing's direction.

Another groan. It was all he had. He wasn't sure he could convince his mouth to make sound anywhere near words yet. Hell, he wasn't sure he could make his brain _think_ in full words yet.

Carl closed his book and shifted to the edge of the bed, hand smoothing gently over Van Helsing's skin. Investigating, examining, determining if medical attention beyond what he'd already administered was necessary. "You were quite well behaved, Gabriel. I am proud of you." He continued his examination. "I do believe you enjoyed the experience quite a bit as well. I know Lady Irene was rather pleased with her purchase and the return on her investment. She gave me a little to spend on something 'nice' for you as well." The tone of Carl's voice made Van Helsing want to smile, but his face still hurt too much to attempt anything like that.

Van Helsing motioned for Carl to help him roll to his back. He wasn't sure the position would be any more comfortable, but he knew he needed to get off his front side. He winced as his still sensitive skin brushed against the blankets and groaned as his muscles strained with even those small movements. Halfway over, he considered staying where he was, but his arm was pinned awkwardly beneath his side and his head was at an odd angle that wasn't comfortable at all. Committed to making it to his back, like a determined turtle (only in reverse), he forced one more movement, then let gravity take over. He grunted as his body sank into the mattress.

However, with each twinge of pain he was reminded of one of the 'customers' who had visited him over those three long days. He was reminded of Carl watching each of those people take pleasure from his body. He was reminded of Lady Irene using him for herself. And he was reminded that his punishment was over and he was back in the good graces of his Master.

He relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes a moment to settle his aching head. When he opened them again, Carl was watching him closely. He took a breath and asked, "Did you enjoy it?" He was certain he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Carl himself.

One corner of Carl's mouth twitched up in a brief, wicked grin. "I've already asked Lady Irene if she had thoughts of bidding on you again in order to offer you up in some other _delicious_ manner."

Van Helsing couldn't stop the deep-seated moan from escaping his throat at the mere thought of being put on display and offered up to anyone passing by and willing to pay the few shillings requested. By the look on Carl's face, he was sure Carl was at least as excited by the prospect as he was.


End file.
